historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Russo-Roman War
The Second Russo-Roman War was a conflict that took place between the Roman Empire and the Soviet Union between 1992 and 1994. The fighting was mostly concentrated around the Roman-Soviet border in Siberia, though the Soviets did advance into Roman territory at times, one noticeable example being the Attack on Vienna. The war ended in a stalemate in November 1994, and a peace treaty was signed, creating a Demilitarised Zone between the Empire and the Soviet Union. Background Around two hundred years earlier, the First Russo-Roman War resulted in a Roman victory. As a result, Eastern Siberia, as part of the Treaty of Tollesburg, was ceded to the Roman Empire. Subsequently, a cordial relationship had formed between the two empires. When the Soviet Union was formed, however, the government's desire to expand to its predecessor's largest extent resulted in relations with the Romans slowly, but steadily, breaking down. Trade agreements were scrapped, and the Romans began to build fortresses along their borders with the USSR, in anticipation of an attack. Meanwhile, the Soviets slowly built up their army, acquiring weaponry from enemies of the Roman Empire, in particular the Greeks. The Union of Sovereign Soviet Republics continued the USSR's goal, though no attack came until 1992. On 15th March 1992, the Ides of March, the Soviets, along with their allies, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, and Kyrgyzstan declared war on the Roman Empire, beginning the Second Russo-Roman War. Course of the war Battle of Yakutsk Battle of Irkutsk Siege of Chita Blockade of Kabarokum Attack on Vienna Bombing of Leningrad Operation: Zabastovka Lva onwards Halfway through the war, the Soviet Union began to attack the Scandinavian Union and Chinese Imperial Union, partially to expand its own territory, but mainly to subdue two of the many major nations that were providing economic support to the Roman Empire. Subsequently, Scandinavia and China retaliated by declaring war on the Soviet Union. The major turning point in the conflict between Rome and the Soviets came when negotiations began between Scandinavia and China resulted in a united front, the Anti-Soviet Axis. The Soviets found themselves surrounded by enemies, and so its war effort began to weaken, being cut off from any major supporting countries. As the three Axis countries continued to pummel the Soviet Union, it started to lose ground. Scandinavian troops landed in the formerly-independent Novaya Zemlya and Zemlya Frantsa Iosifa Soviet territories and began to liberate the islands; the same occurred at Severnaya Zemlya with Roman and Chinese soldiers. The Soviets were also driven out of annexed Scandinavian land. The subsequently established Republics of Novaya Zemlya, Severnaya Zemlya and Zemlya Frantsa Iosifa began to provide monetary assistance to the Axis nations, and Severnaya Zemlya joined the Axis and declared war on the USSR several months later. New Siberian Revolution After the end of the First Russo-Roman War, the Novosibirskiye Ostrova (New Siberian Islands), was ceded to Rome from Russia. Its main population composed of patriotic Russians, sentiment against their Roman occupiers had quietly brewed until the final months of the war. In May 1994, an explosive revolution forced the Romans to withdraw from the Islands. The Russians on the islands were quick to proclaim the Socialist Republic of Novosibirskiye Ostrova, which was designed to merge with Russia as a SSR after a Soviet victory. The SRNO government began to provide economic support to the Soviet Union, though these funds were only superficial. Ceasefire By October 1994, the territorial borders of Rome, the Soviet Union, Scandinavia and China had essentially returned to what they had been before the war. Seeing the war as no longer having purpose, both sides agreed to a ceasefire, to take effect the following month. The war was officially declared a stalemate on 19th November. The SRNO's government had spent so much money on supporting the USSR that it had gone bankrupt, and had collapsed several days before the ceasefire. Treaty of Beijing Peace negotiations began in Beijing, China. The resultant treaty's terms were written by both the Axis and the Soviet Union. The New Siberian Islands were ceded to the USSR, and all territory annexed by the belligerents were returned to their respective governments. A corridor on average 300 kilometres wide was set aside as the Romano-Soviet Demilitarised Zone, which now serves as the border between the USSR and the Roman Empire. Category:Conflicts Category:Romanum 01 Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147